


My Immortale

by MTT_Brand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Christianity, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Gothic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Recreational Drug Use, References to My Immortal, Religion, Self-Harm, Sex, Time Travel, Vampires, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Brand/pseuds/MTT_Brand
Summary: My Immortal retold with Undertale. I'm so sorry, everyone. Yes, I will do this until the last chapter of My Immortal.





	1. Enopby, I love you, have my children

Hi my name is Mettaton Dark'ness Dementia Blook Way and I have medium ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid neck and pitch black eyes like deep space and a lot of people tell me I look like Gerard Way (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm a vampire robot but my teeth are straight and white. I have silicone pale white skin and grey metallic stuff all over my body. I'm also a monster and I live in a place called the Underground where I'm trying to become a famous actor (I'm 19). I’m a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking out in Hotland. The lava was a little cooler today so it wasn't as bright out which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Mettaton!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Papyrus Font!

“What's up Papyrus?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, n'yall.

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. The lava outside was cool again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.   
  
My friend, Napstablook (AN: blooky dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. They flipped their long waist-length snow white hair with blue streaks and opened their paper-white eyes. They put on there Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)   
  
"OMFG, I saw you talking to Papyrus Font yesterday!" they said excitedly.   
  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.   
  
"Do you like Papyrus?" they asked as we went out of the house we shared together and into the vent area of Hotland.   
  
"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.   
  
"Yeah right!" they exclaimed. Just then, Papyrus walked up to me.   
  
"Hi." he said.   
  
"Hi." I replied flirtily.   
  
"Guess what." he said.   
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"Well, a Good Charlotte cover band are having a concert in Waterfall." he told me.   
  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.   
  
"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.   
  
I gasped.


End file.
